Yesterday it ends
by Healmistress
Summary: A XellosFilia fiction. Both of them are in middle of the Koma war. It's a very short story, so please read it. Thank you! 3


Author's note: Don't be mad at me if I've written any words wrong ;; I hope you'll like this story

**Author's note:** Don't be mad at me if I've written any words wrong ; I hope you'll like this story. I wrote it actually because of a contest at Gaiaonline. Please read and review! Oo;; This is my first Slayers fiction this year, last year...for a long time since... And I don't own Slayers, just so you know it. But I really wish I could ;; -sniffles-

**UPDATED 7/06 – 2008!!**

--

**Yesterday it ends**

Xelloss twitched. How did he end up here? In the middle of the Koma sensor (War)! What the hell! Few minutes before he had been talking to his little pet dragon, Filia-chan, who he also had taken as his wife few years ago. He knew there must have been something to do with a time warping. He just felt it.

Xelloss opened his eyes. "My, my... this is not good", he said to himself. He knew very well by himself that he had been here years ago... plenty of years... centuries... Around 1000 years ago to be exact, and just suddenly he was in it again! How could that possibly be!

Xelloss flew there he was meanwhile he tried to dodge the spell of the Golden dragons, which was sent against him. He summoned dark energy of the great mazoku lord Shabranigodou. The dragons seemed to prepare a shield. Xelloss smiled his little evil grin of his. He cast the energy. Well, he had been missing the fear, torture and pain that he got out of this war. It felt marvellous. He watched the dragons fell and then hit the ground, all full of blood. Some even had lost their legs and heads.

Then suddenly something came up to his mind. Filia had also been with in the time warping. He remembered it. He saw Filia down there at the ground trying to heal all those of the dragons that was hurt badly and not yet dead. And there it was. Few meters behind her. A mazoku lord dressed in white and looked like a human. He recognized the mazoku. It was the supreme king, Dynast Grausherra of the frozen north.

Dynast had this lust in his eyes. Xelloss could recognize it. The lust of killing. And Filia didn't sense Dynast. Xelloss panicked and teleported down. But too late. Dynast raised his one hand and touched Filia's neck. Filia screamed. Dynast smiled and laughed that evil laughter of his. Filia screamed even more.

"My, oh my", Xelloss said trying to get the attention of Filia. His voice was unsteady. He really hoped he didn't sound too desperate in his voice. "Having all the fun I see". Xelloss came closer to Filia.

"Xelloss!" Dynast laughed evilly and glared at him. "Wasn't you ordered to be at the Fire Dragon Kings temple?" Dynast said without looking at him and concentrated on torturing his chosen victim.

Filia screamed even worse as he let his fingers on her head. Xelloss twitched.

"Oh, I was." Xelloss said in a secretive voice. And it wasn't a lie. He had been there for 1000 of years ago when he ACTUALLY was in the Koma sensor. Filia screamed even more. She was now bleeding. She had a deep wound right where her neck was. She was bleeding even more now. Jut like a wild river. Xelloss felt powerless and panicked there he stood. He knew that she was going to die, and he couldn't do anything about it.

--

Xelloss: ;; My, oh, my...I'm married to a GOLDEN DRAGON? Oo;;

Healmistress: Of course! You're such a cuuuute couple!-pinches Xelloss' cheeks-

Xelloss: Anno... Well, loook at the fun part of it: A lot of golden dragons dies.

Healmistress: .-- what have I been telling you about you killing dragons...Do NOT kill dragons!

Xelloss: But..."mommy"...I like killing dragons...-pokes fingers-

Healmistress: Weirdo... .

Filia: Goodness! I'm married to HIM? A mazoku! Are you totally gone out of your mind, young lady? And worst of all! I die?! Why me, why not Xelloss?!

Healmistress: ; Yeah, maybe I went a little bit over board there since I killed you. But don't worry. Perhaps I kill Xelloss next time. We'll see, ne?


End file.
